Conventionally, sun tracking sensors are known which use a light position sensor made up of a quadrant photodiode or single element or the like. A sun tracking sensor disclosed in Patent Literature 1 forms an image of sunlight on a quadrant photodiode and a processing circuit outputs X and Y coordinate position signals. Using the X and Y coordinate position signals outputted from the sun tracking sensor enables automatic sun tracking.